A place to call 'home'
by Racke
Summary: An evil Organization, two non-aging beauties and a useless scientist.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: This fanfic is a salutation to the wonders of my dreams. You see, I woke up one day with an entire cast and plotline already in my head.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya or any of it's characters.

--- **Chapter 1**

How did I manage to get wrapped up in this?

This is a question I ask myself surprisingly often, I mean, it's not like I'm special in any way. So why?

Because I found her and I awakened her, the girl that was meant to be the solution to everything.

Well at least that's what they say, I'm not sure if I ever really trusted them, but at the time I didn't have any choice in the matter. It was either trust in them, or die. The latter part being made very clear to me, after all that's how the Organization works, if someone gets in the way, they die.

It's always been like this. Well that's not completely true, I remember a long time ago, back when I was a teenager, when the Organization didn't exist. Well at least they weren't working out in the open. Who knows how long they've existed in the shadows.

I look across the table at her, she really is beautiful, her skin looks like porcelain and her eyes look like they're made out of liquefied chrome.

She looks up at me, something inquisitive in her eyes.

"Ah, sorry Nagato. I was just thinking about how I got myself wrapped up in this," she blinks and then go back to reading her book.

Since the first time I met her, she has always been like this, it's not that she lacks emotion, at least I don't think she does, she just have some trouble with expressing them.

Granted this might be because she somehow became a person without experiencing any sort of childhood, but nonetheless it takes some time to get used to, in fact I think the only one capable of reading the subtle expressions of her emotions, is me.

So exactly why am I sitting at a table together with Nagato, musing about this complicated world?

We're currently at a restaurant, one of the few places where it's possible to meet with others without raising suspicion, making it the places of choice for most people not wanting attention, well that and we no longer has any other place to go, since we were attacked by the Organization a couple of hours back, so now we wait for the only ones that I sort of trust, Nagato's original creators, the Data Thought thingy.

I've never been good with long names, making my career choice something of a mystery, in my defense it should be noted that I didn't choose it because of it's influence on the opposite sex, unlike someone I knew back during my high school days would have done.

I'm a scientist, exactly what I specialize in however, is something that I've forgotten from the stress of the many crazy events of this last month, I have a vague memory of an experiment that for some reason ripped a hole in the fabric of the world, whether or not that was on purpose or not is something that I couldn't recall for the life of me.

Has it really only been a month? It feels more like a year.

My gaze drifts back to Nagato, the reason I forgot everything after that experiment might simply have been that I realized that I couldn't let my superiors get their hands on the girl who fell through that hole, I say fell, but it was more a type of being gently lowered to the floor.

Nagato closes her book, immediately snapping me out of my thoughts as the one we've been waiting for enters the restaurant.

Emiri Kimidori.

She walks towards our table and I ask her to take a seat.

"You seem to be faring well considering the circumstances," as usual that polite expression doesn't waver no matter what the subject.

"I hate to say it, but I guess you can get used to most of the things life throws at you," it has been a really long month.

---

During the half an hour in which I talked with Kimidori, she admitted to not knowing how the Organization had found us, but did caution me not to attract too much attention to myself since, after all, there was something like a price on my head, I've said it before, anyone that gets in the Organization's way, dies.

She also gave us directions to a safe house, instructing us to lay low until the dust settled, then she left, leaving me to pay the bill.

As Nagato and I walked through the busy streets, I couldn't help but wonder if this was all that there would be in my life.

Am I going to be on the run for ever? Hiding in shabby looking apartments, barely avoiding the Organizations raids, knowing that if I didn't I would be dead?

Would I ever be able to live peacefully again?

I glanced at Nagato who were walking next to me. If she hadn't showed up, what would my life be like?

Did it matter?

No, not really.

It's only been a month and yet I can't imagine a life without this expressionless girl by my side.

The safe house that Kimidori sent us to was just as shabby looking as the last one, and just like last time the first thing I did upon entering it was checking for different escape routes, a person really can get used to almost everything.

---

I ran.

I could hear some people screaming, I didn't stop to see whether it was terror or pain that compelled them into making what had over the last month become a familiar noise.

There!

I could see her standing over an Organization member, he wasn't moving.

"Nagato!" she turned around and faced me as a loud rumble suddenly silenced one of the screamers, "We need to get out of here! The roof is caving in!" she nodded and followed me.

Knowing from experience that the Organization would be covering any of the obvious exits, we ran instead towards the basement where it would be possible to gain access to the sewers below.

As we ran we passed close to another exit. The screams of people claiming their innocence or begging for mercy as well as the sound of gunfire proved my suspicion to be correct, just like always, they were killing off everyone who attempted to escape the burning building, whether they fit the description or not didn't matter, it never did.

Through a well hidden door, down the dark stairs, now even darker than usual since my eyes had gotten used to the raging inferno above us, through another door, throwing aside the carpet hiding it and opening the manhole.

It smells really bad, but the unfazed Nagato climbs down it as if she hadn't noticed.

I wonder if she can somehow shut off her nose?

I follow her, grimacing about the smell, but without flinching. I'm already used to the sewers, they're the perfect escape route since the Organization, for some reason, don't usually consider them into their calculations.

I close the manhole as I continue to climb deeper, not long afterwards my feet realize that there we've arrived at the bottom, the sewers were too small to be able to walk upright in them, but considering the liquid that was I standing in, there was distinct reluctance to crawling on my hands and knees. This meant that I walked folded doubled, as I developed new and interesting ways to gain back pains.

With Nagato leading the way, how she's able to navigate in these pitch black tunnels without a light I'll never know, we reached the ladder that lead up to the other manhole.

I climb upwards until finally my fingers make contact with a large flat surface and I push open the manhole cover so that I can see if there is anyone around.

There's no-one around, and I finally climb out of the smelly darkness that I owe my life to.

Nagato emerges just a few moments later, and I push the cover close.

---

I open my eyes.

"A dream?"

Nagato sits in the corner still reading that book, I think it's her way of relaxing, she doesn't budge at my question since it wasn't directed towards her.

After exiting the sewers Nagato and I made our way to the nearest payphone, told her makers about exactly what had happened and was told to meet at the restaurant in another hour. Then the two of us found the nearest place that sold clothes that didn't smell like a sewer drain.

Running, hiding and running again. How could anyone expect a person to stay sane if that's all that you do.

Although Nagato was very calming and there was no way I could've survived this long without her, being together with her locked inside a small room for extended periods of time was enough to drive anyone slightly mad with boredom.

"Nagato?" she looks up, "Is it okay if I were to go outside to buy something to eat?"

"Yes."

That's all I need to know, away I go.

---

I've learned in this last month that when you're hunted you learn to walk in a way that doesn't make you stand out of the crowd. Exactly how this achieved however, is somewhat of a mystery to me.

I watch the slow milling of the crowd as I walk trying to avoid bumping in to someone, no matter how stealthily you walked, if you bumped into someone there was a high chance of your imminent demise.

Realizing that it will become impossible not to shove, if I were to continue on the street, I take refuge in a nearby alley.

There doesn't seem to be anyone else that have decided to do the same, well except a girl that looks to be old enough to go to high school, with a yellow ribbon holding her hair back, that is walking in the opposite direction.

Though her eyes seemed to have lingered at my face for a little longer then was normal, she seemed to think nothing of it as she walked pass.

Suddenly a hand grabs my collar and pushes me up against the wall, her face only a few inches from mine.

"Don't move."

Is this how it's going to end? Murdered in an alley by a high school girl?

As I curse whatever god thought up such an ironic way in which for me to die, somehow I get the feeling that there is a possibility that she isn't going to kill me, and, despite the awkwardness of my situation, the thought makes me relax.

I realize that her eyes are looking towards the end of the alley from which I came, trying to understand why I look that way as well, there is an Organization patrol passing by just outside on the street, and I can't help but tense up once more.

Once the patrol has passed the girl looks somewhat inquisitive at me.

"So what's your relationship with the Organization?"

Ah, this might be bad, think fast.

"I don't like burning buildings," she raises an eyebrow at my answer.

"I think you and I can get along," for the first time in what feels like years I was able to witness a genuine, heartfelt, smile.

---

The girl introduced herself as Haruhi, and for some reason I introduced myself with a nickname from my school days that I'd never really been able to get rid of.

"So Kyon," I admit that I never really liked the nickname, but it felt strangely calming to hear such a familiar and everyday annoyance, it gave me the feeling that, someday, this would all be over, "Why are you out wandering the streets?"

"If I stay cooped up indoors any longer I think I might go insane, besides we could use some supplies," she looks curious.

"We? So who's this other person?"

"A friend," she looks somewhat disappointed with the abrupt answer, but lets it slide.

"So how come you can't stay cooped up indoors?"

"Reliable as she is, she's not very good conversation material."

"A girl, huh?" she smiles "Well I guess I can understand, Mikuru is the complete opposite, she's pretty much useless at everything other than cooking, but she's very easy to talk to."

This conversation continued as we made our way to the store, and once there we somehow just felt that it was natural to shop together.

Haruhi looked disapproving at the instant ramen and other similar things which I were buying, and I looked at her in disbelief as she bought an insane variety of things.

"Your friend really must be an amazing cook," she looked back at me and grinned from ear to ear.

"Of course!" she again looked at what I had bought, and then back at me, "You know… I think you might need some proper food, how about you and that friend of yours join us?"

I stared at her, shocked at the proposal.

"Sorry, I think that might be a bad idea, so I'll have to decline," she looked somewhat disappointed, but apparently she wasn't going to let this one slide.

"Fine, but at least you should come have a meal with us."

"Do I really look that terrible?" she nods.

"Yeah, you do," she grabs me by the collar and pulls me in close, "Say yes and I'll let you leave with your teeth intact," frightening as it might be, I think she's serious.

"Okay, I'll eat with you," she's a little odd this girl, but she has a truly stunning smile.

---

The apartment that Haruhi brought me to was, although definitely rundown, surprisingly clean.

"Mikuru! I brought a guest!" in response to her call, another girl seemingly the same age as Haruhi appeared from a door that, judging by the way she was dressed and the smells emanating from behind her, was the kitchen.

"Ah, I'm Mikuru Asahina, pleased to meet you."

She seemed to be a bit on the timid side, that's understandable since they seem to be in a situation that's similar to mine and Nagato's, in other words, they could have been completely paranoid and I still wouldn't be able to blame them for it.

Just before I was able to answer Haruhi cut in.

"This is Kyon, I invited him over because he looks like he could use a decent meal," at Haruhi's statement about the meal Asahina nodded understanding.

"Do I really look that bad?"

"Stop repeating yourself, it's annoying,"

As Asahina cooked and Haruhi blabbered on and on about random things, I learnt that the two girls were not quite as young as they looked, although their exact age remained a mystery to me, they seemed to be closer to my own age than that of a high school student.

I explained to them how difficult it was to read Nagato's emotions, and after a few facial demonstration Haruhi started laughing.

All in all, it was a very pleasant meal.

---

There was no noise to alert me of the next set of events, in fact, other then Haruhi suddenly flinching, there was nothing to alert me at all.

I threw myself to the floor to avoid the bullets that were now whistling by in the same spot where my head had been only moments before, I looked around and was relieved to see that the two girls, whose apartment I was currently in, were both laying next to me uninjured.

Haruhi took the lead, crawling, at a surprisingly fast pace, across the floor.

Knowing that she was probably going towards some sort of safety, I did my best to keep up, but as Haruhi started removing a familiar looking metal plate, it soon became apparent to me that I was going to have to visit that smelly darkness, twice in one day.

The last thing I see before sliding the manhole cover closed above the three of us are the flames that were starting to eat their way through the burnable material in the room, apparently the Organization's way of doing things hadn't changed during the day.

I was somewhat surprised by how it seemed like Haruhi's sense of direction was just as adept as that of Nagato.

Once we finally resurfaced in a back alley, I start to consider my own position in this dramatic set of events.

First of all, whilst these two had just lost their home to a common enemy, I still had a place to return to.

Secondly, these two had offered me a meal and because of it, I did owe them some gratitude.

Finally, I could _talk_ to these people, more than anything _this_ was enough to convince me about exactly what I had to do now.

"Let's go to my place," I look towards Haruhi, rather than Asahina, for confirmation.

"Yeah, that seems like a good idea," a thought seems to occur to her, "Do you have any spare clothes?" I nod.

"A few," Haruhi smiles brightly.

"Then lets get going already."

And so I set of leading the way towards the apartment where Nagato is waiting, with Haruhi and Asahina in tow.

---

"Wow, this place is shabby looking," I look towards the source of this accurate, albeit somewhat rude, comment.

"True, I guess, but it's a roof over our heads," Haruhi nodded understandingly at my answer.

I knocked on the door, unlocked it and then opened it, my eyes already focused at the corner where Nagato was sitting last time I saw her, a couple of hours ago.

Nagato looked up at me, then she looked at the two girls following behind me, and for a moment I could almost swear that her eyes widened slightly in something resembling surprise.

"They're friends," Nagato blinked, "Nagato, this is Haruhi and Asahina. Haruhi and Asahina, this is Nagato," I gestured towards the ones whose names were spoken whilst talking, "They are here because their apartment was attacked by the Organization, and they've got nowhere else to go"

There was a slight pause.

"I see," Nagato got up to her feet, "I will locate something for you to wear," then she turned around and started digging through our closet that was, like usually, filled with clothes, Kimidori had never really had any problems when it came to money.


	2. Chapter 2

--- **Chapter 2**

The smell of smoke was thick in the air as Koizumi walked through the smoldering ruins of what used to be a house, similar to the many other ones on this street.

He looked back towards the car he had come here in, but there didn't seem to be anything else his superiors wanted him to do, so he turned back towards his task of searching through the ashes for any potential survivors.

After another hour he returned to the car, finally satisfied that there had not been anyone in the burning building left alive.

Looking outside the car's window, barely paying attention to the people flashing by as they passed. He wondered when he had become like this. Back when the Organization took him in, it seems like it's lifetimes rather than years that have passed since then, he had been a person unable to use a gun, let alone possessing the cold-bloodedness that were needed to actually kill a man.

So when had he changed?

A memory of a face covered in blood flashed through his head, and he almost gagged.

Yeah, that had to be it, the day when life seized to matter, his as well as anyone else's.

The day that Mori had been killed during her mission.

All that remained to him now were the missions he was given.

He didn't really know what the Organization was after anymore, but then again, he didn't really care either.

---

Even with company the more restless two of the group had decided to go for a walk, well it wasn't as much a decision, as much as it was Kyon asking Haruhi to come with him, when he met with Kimidori to explain the current situation.

He asked only her because it would be somewhat more eye-catching for four people to go to a restaurant than it would be for two.

This left Mikuru and Nagato back in the house, and as she spent some time alone with the quiet bookworm, she started to sympathize with Kyon, having to put up with this eerie silence for an entire month.

Suddenly Nagato stood up from her chair, closing her book as she did so. This startled Mikuru to the point were she had actually fallen out of her own chair.

"It has ended," Nagato stated to a bewildered Mikuru.

"W-What has ended?" Nagato blinked.

"The book," for a moment Mikuru just continued to stare at her.

"I-I see…" while Mikuru was trying to find something else to say Nagato spoke up once again.

"I will be going outside in order to locate another book," then she left through the door, leaving a stunned Mikuru sitting on the floor trying desperately to understand what had just transpired, then as if by magic.

"W-Wait Nagato! Kyon told us not to go anywhere!" she rushed out to stop the smaller girl only to realize that, one, she had been to slow and Nagato had already left, and two, she had no idea of where she was or how to get back to the apartment they shared.

'Where am I?' She thought to herself.

Unfortunately, as Mikuru was trying to figure out the way back she didn't realize that she wasn't really paying attention to the people around her, a collision was inevitable.

The man she had finally stumbled into seemed to be around Kyon's age, but as he saw her face there was a hint of recognition.

Now Mikuru did not have as keen instincts as Haruhi or Nagato, but, after all her time on the run, this was enough. She turned around on the spot and ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

After having entered a secluded alley she finally slowed down , she knew that she didn't have enough stamina to run any farther, so she must find some other way of getting rid of him.

A confrontation was the only thing that came to mind.

Mikuru knew very well that she's pretty much useless when it comes to fighting, but this was a matter of life and death.

Surprise was her only weapon, she quickly locates a place in which to hide and then waits there for the Organization member to catch up, she didn't have to wait for long.

He looks around, apparently caught a little of guard by her disappearing act, and as he turns his back on Mikuru she pounces from her hiding place, tackling him to the ground along with herself.

The gun clatters harmlessly to the ground some distance away.

As well as his gun the Organization member's wallet was freed from one of his pockets in the sudden impact, and when it landed on the ground it opened, revealing the picture of a young woman.

A woman Mikuru hadn't seen for a long time.

"Mori?"

The Organization member, who had just managed to stand up and seemed to be on his way to retrieve his gun, turned towards her, shock written across his face.

"How do you know her name?" there was something dangerous in his voice.

"S-She saved my life, b-back when the Organization first started hunting us. She said that what they were doing was wrong," she met the man's eyes and felt a sudden stab of guilt.

The man had tears pouring down his face.

"She saved you…?" his voice was weak, confusion written across his features.

Mikuru nodded, somewhat frightened by his reaction.

"Then why would they…?" he looked confused for a while, but then his eyes widened in shock and his knees gave in, "They killed her…" his voice barely more than a whisper.

---

It took quite some time for Koizumi's tears to stop flowing, tears which had gained a new fervor once Mikuru had finally given in to her more motherly side and decided to hug him.

Once he had calmed down she asked him tell her exactly what had transpired between him and her savior. Strangely enough he gave in without any real hesitation, it was like he had given up completely.

He told her about when he first joined the Organization, back when it still only existed in the shadows, about what it's purpose had been, and about Mori who had been the one closest to him, whether or not he had loved her as a sister, a mother or as one would a lover, was unknown to him, since she had been taken away from him long before he could ever have realized anymore than that he loved her very much.

The realization that this man that she was holding in her arms had been manipulated to help the ones who had killed a person so dear to him, made even Mikuru's gentle blood, boil in rage.

Soon however, she remembered that she was still lost and separated from the rest of the group, and was, for a moment at least, lost for what she should do.

"It would be unfavorable if you were to still be outside when the other two comes back," Nagato looked at her with her usually unemotional eyes, then she turned her gaze towards the one she was currently embracing gently, "He should also return with us," Mikuru blinked at this, still not knowing how Nagato had found her in the first place, "I will explain the current situation to them once they return," then she turned around and started walking.

Mikuru turned to the somewhat shocked looking Koizumi.

"Can you walk?" he managed to nod and the two of them stood up and followed Nagato back towards the apartment.

---

I was staring at Nagato with a surprising amount of disbelief as she explained the events leading up to the former Organization member residing together with us. Granted it wouldn't be much trouble as far as space or food costs go, but that was sort of beside the point.

This was a man who had spent the last years doing his best to kill us off.

Forgiving that seemed like a big undertaking, Haruhi for one, didn't seem to be too thrilled by the idea, however since it was Nagato who had decided that he was to stay with us, I couldn't argue.

"Nagato, are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

"Well then, I guess he has my approval as well," Haruhi looked at me with a shocked expression on her face.

"Kyon! How can you be so laid back!? This guy is the enemy!" Koizumi seemed to flinch slightly at her last exclamation.

"Haruhi, Nagato has never asked me of anything, other than books and instructions to find clothes that suit the occasion, the simple fact that she asked us is amazing. She's also the one who has kept me alive for the last month, if she decides that he is trustworthy, to me that is proof enough."

Haruhi looked at me with a confused expression and it looked like she was going to continue to argue, but for some reason, she didn't, she just looked at me for a moment and then said.

"Fine, I guess I should trust her as well," she looked towards Nagato who had already opened a book and was currently busy reading it, ignoring everything else as she did so.

Even Asahina seemed a little shocked at Haruhi's sudden surrender.

"So," I look towards Koizumi who is sitting with his back against the wall, Asahina sitting next to him, "What are you going to do now?" he looks up at me, slightly confused.

"I haven't actually thought about it," he forces a smile, "What about you? What will you do from now on?" I blink, a bit taken aback by the question.

"Fight," this time everyone turns around, staring, in some cases mouths ajar, at the usually silent Nagato.

"Fight? How do you mean that we should fight?" Haruhi seems to be curious more than shocked, but from what I've learned about her during the time we spent together, I can't say that that's much of a surprise.

"After examining the activities and missions that they provided to Koizumi, I've been able to gain the data needed to understand the goals of the Organization," everyone in the apartment stared at her, "If the data on their goals is correct it is simply a matter of obtaining the item which they're searching for before they do, and then to simply use it against them."

At this Koizumi, oddly enough, was the one who spoke up.

"What exactly is it that the Organization are after?" once more the apartment turned towards Nagato for answers.

"The item the Organization are searching for is, the crystallization of data that has the power to remodel the world."

Wait. What? Everyone looked just as clueless as I did.

"Does that mean that they're looking for the powers of God?"

That's a really good question Asahina. Wait. Asahina? Looking around for confirmation I realized that Haruhi was just as shocked by Asahina's sudden insight as I was.

"Although that statement is not completely correct, it is within an acceptable margin of error."

"Does that mean 'yes'?"

"Yes."

Wow, I didn't see that one coming.

---

"So, let me get this straight, this crystal power thing, was shattered into two pieces, one of which the Organization already has, and the other half was somehow split between Asahina and Haruhi fusing with them in the process, thus also causing neither of them to age."

"That is correct."

My head hurts.

"Does that mean that we have to somehow remove the shards from them, and then proceed to fusing them together once more, in order to use them?"

"That is not necessary, the power can be harnessed to fight against the Organization, however due to the difference in combat ability, the chances of emerging victorious are slim."

Koizumi looked over at Asahina, successfully locating the problem. After all, Haruhi could probably punch through concrete walls with her bare hands already.

"Then how about we simply give Haruhi Asahina's quarter?" Koizumi seemed somewhat surprised by my input, which is kind of annoying, I'm not _that_ stupid.

"There should be no problems as far as combat ability is concerned."

"Is there any danger involved in transferring the power?"

"There is none in the transfer, but it will take some time, and if it were to be interrupted it might cause an enormous burst of data," Haruhi looked a little curious.

"What does that mean?" Nagato met her eyes.

"Unknown."

"That's kind of boring," Haruhi was pouting now.

"Actually, I think that it's absolutely terrifying," Haruhi looked back towards me, doubt written all across her face, I hurried to explain myself, "I mean, this is Nagato we're talking about, if _she_ doesn't know, then there might very well be a possibility that the world will end."

"Although that is potential outcome, it is very slim," everyone paused whatever it was that they had been doing in order to stare at Nagato's emotionless face.

"I-I see…" Haruhi actually stuttered. Truly, knowledge is power.

It was decided that, despite the terrifying prospects of what would happen if we were interrupted, the transfer would be carried out. Because it was the only thing we had against the power of the Organization.

---

It had been a long time since the last time Koizumi had come here, but unlike that time, this time he'd come to ask for his help.

The now aged old man looked up from chess board, and as their eyes met he looked at the younger man with ill hidden surprise.

"Koizumi…" Koizumi smiled at him.

"It's been a long time, Arakawa."

"Indeed it has," Arakawa looked at the pieces on the chess board, "Fancy a game?" Koizumi shook his head.

"I've come to ask you for help," a confused expression crossed Arakawa's face.

"Help? With what? You know that I've already retired."

"The destruction of the Organization," Arakawa just sat their for a while, shocked into silence, until finally he asked.

"Why?"

The smile drifted of Koizumi's lips.

"Revenge."

---

"The SOS Brigade!" I look at Haruhi in a fascinating mixture of confusion and disbelief.

"Huh?"

"The name of our group! Suzumiya's turn-the-Organization-to-Shrapnel Brigade! The SOS Brigade for short!"

I wonder if it's bad if you can't go an hour in someone's company without getting a headache.

"Why isn't it Nagato's Brigade anyway?"

"Because that would sound really stupid!"

"Although I can't argue with the fact that 'the NOS Brigade' sounds really dumb, that is hardly a valid point."

"Of course it's a valid point! Image is everything! Didn't they teach you anything in school!?"

"What kind of school would teach their students something like that!?"

"They all do! You would have known that if you hadn't slept through so many lessons!"

My head hurts.

---

The plan was the following.

One, Asahina and I were going to help evacuate the civilians from the proximity of the Organization's headquarters, meanwhile Koizumi and Arakawa would try to talk some of the lower ranking members into rebelling.

Two, if Koizumi and Arakawa failed, Haruhi would step in and beat the shit out of them.

Afterwards, Haruhi would give Nagato the power, and she in turn would use it to fix the world.

All in all, it was a very vague plan, but a plan nonetheless.

In fact it seemed to be oddly effective, I mused to myself as I directed more of the civilians towards safety, I just hope that Koizumi and Arakawa are as successful in their job.

At first I thought it was an earthquake that had struck at very bad time, but then I saw the lightshow in the sky.

Haruhi was fighting against the Organization. Whether she was winning or not was something that I was unable to tell, after all, the only thing I could see were fast moving lines of light, and enormous explosions.

With renewed energy I returned to my work.

---

Who would have thought that it would be this difficult to bring down some Organization wielding half the power of God? Wait, there really was no need to answer that question, of course it would have been hard.

She was just not really accustomed to exactly _how_ hard, it was.

She continued fighting, hoping that sooner or later the enemy would show an opening.

And finally, after what seemed like hours, she finally found what she'd been looking for, and moved in for the kill.

What happened next was hard to explain, it was like something was pulling at the inside of her chest.

Then there was a blinding light, and although she couldn't tell how she knew, she knew that her enemy was dead.

She had been victorious.

But the pulling only became stronger, the light became brighter, and suddenly it was like the world had completely ceased to exist, and she felt as if _she_ were ceasing to exist.

---

Finally finishing my task I hurried towards the rendezvous, Asahina had apparently made it there just a little before I had, Koizumi had been there for a while, Arakawa was still busy ordering around the members who had revolted, and finally Nagato, was there as well, blank expression as always.

I don't really know what she had been doing all this time, but I was certain that whatever it was, it was somehow crucial to the completion of the mission.

I look up towards the sky where Haruhi is fighting, just in time to see the two specks colliding, and a major light erupting all around them.

I don't think anyone can truly understand how bright that light was without seeing it for themselves, even covering my eyes with my arm, it still seemed as if someone were shining directly into my eyes with a flashlight.

And once I stopped seeing dots everywhere, I realized that Haruhi was standing in front of us, well standing might be a little inaccurate, but it really looked like she was standing on the air, as if it were as solid as concrete.

"Haruhi!" Asahina chirped, a relieved expression on her face, but Nagato grabbed her shoulder.

"Stay back," everyone looked at Nagato in disbelief.

"Nagato? Why are you…?" my question was cut short as a ball of energy appeared in the palm of Haruhi's hand., "Haruhi?" she looked towards me and a chill ran down my spine, her eyes looked dead, empty of the energy that usually caused them to sparkle brightly.

I don't know exactly what the thing that was Haruhi did, but suddenly the world was a raging inferno.

The earth beneath my feet shook, and the sky above my head looked like it was being ripped to shreds.

The world was ending, but for some reason, the only thing on my mind was to get to her, to be as close to her as possible. Where this impulse came from I honestly have no idea, but if I was going to die I figured I might as well die doing what I felt like doing, so I simply let go and went along with it.

"Haruhi!" moving towards the newly crowned goddess of destruction, felt a lot like walking against fast moving water, with a lot of weights strapped to my back, but somehow I made it.

I grab her shoulders, look into those, once so sparkling eyes, and I know that my mouth is moving, but I can't hear what it is that I'm saying over the noise. As I watch my arms beginning to disintegrate into nothing I lean in, and plant my lips upon hers, in a gentle kiss.

Then the world turned black.

---

I opened my eyes and looked at the blue sky stretching out above me.

This feels kind of nice, maybe I should do this more often.

"Ah, so you're awake," I couldn't place it, but for some reason it felt very strange to hear the voice that was speaking using such a gentle tone.

Then Haruhi's face popped into my field of vision and suddenly it all came rushing back to me.

"Your face is red," a mischievous smile spreads across her face, "Were you thinking about something perverted?" it takes some time to answer her, apparently my throat is kind of soar and isn't enjoying it's sudden workload.

"Haruhi," she blinks.

"What?" I can't help but smile at her curious expression.

"I love you," there was a slight pause, but then she smiled again.

"I know that already, you idiot."

---

After I had passed out, Haruhi had somehow managed to discard, the now whole, power crystal thingy.

Nagato had picked it up and used it to fix the damage Haruhi had caused during her short rampage. After she had finished with that she somehow proceeded to fix the problems that the Integrated Data Thought Entity had sent her here to fix in the first place.

Once she was finished and everyone had gathered together once again, Asahina managed to somehow pull Nagato away from the rest of the 'SOS Brigade', what they talked about I don't know, but afterwards they declared that they were going to keep on living together, as soon as they found a place reasonable enough to be called 'home'.

Now I'm leaning towards a convenient placed wall, sitting next to me is Koizumi, while the girls are some distance away.

"So," Koizumi asked me with a smile, "what will you do now?"

I looked at him, then looked back towards where the girls were talking about some subject which was not quite audible from here. A smile slowly crept it's way to my lips.

"I have absolutely no idea," Koizumi, still smiling, raised an eyebrow at this.

"And yet you seem quite content," I look back at him.

"If you keep smiling like that I really might punch your teeth in one of these days," I only receive a small chuckle as a response.

Our conversation is ended as a loud voice cuts through the distance.

"Kyon! Get your butt over here!"

She really has a way of demanding things that just makes me want to go against her in any manner possible, but, then again.

Who am I to argue with a girl who gave up godhood, for something as cliché as love?


End file.
